Hidden past
by XsandraX
Summary: What if Kyouko has a past before she went to Kyoto and was convinced to keep it a secret? What will happen to Kyouko when she is forced to come to terms with it? Will her life change? ( I don't own skip beat)
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! This is my first fanfiction ever so please excuse my writing and grammar, i just wanted to say from the start that i'm not really sure if i'm going to continue this story but anyway read and review.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_"You know what this means, right Kyouko? From now on you'll never see them again and must never mention them either. " The little girl by her side looked sadly on the ground "But why?"The woman deeply sighed "Isn't it obvious? People wouldn't want to be associated with you if they knew about this, i mean who would like a girl that has been rejected and can't even score a 100 on a test. Besides the whole idea of us moving was from the concept of starting a new life and leaving the past behind." _

_ding dong.. "The train to Kyoto will leave shortly."_

_"That's our train. Hurry up Kyouko!" The little girl sighed and then quickly followed her mother inside the train and sat next to the window watching the scenery she thought ''i'm really going to miss everything, but i can't complain because i don't want to disappoint mother further than i already do, and who knows maybe mother will be happy here and she might even smile at me...''_

Riiiing Riiiing ... Click

''Damn, i haven't had that dream in really long time, thinking about it getting a 80 on a test wouldn't be considered bad from a normal person's standard; but i shouldn't be thinking about these things right now because i need to get ready for work.'' After that thought i decided to get myself ready. While i was carefully choosing my clothes for the day i noticed that I nearly forgot about princess rosa and as i was putting it on i suddenly remembered when Ren gave it to me during the christmas party and blushed, but as i noticed the deep blush on my face on the mirror i panicked. ''Keep a hold of yourself Kyouko if you react this way just thinking of him what will you do when you actually see him?''

* * *

**At LME**

I was walking towards Sawara san's desk when i noticed that Ren's office door was open '' Why is his door open, he wouldn't leave his door open and he shouldn't be here yet according to the schedule Yashiro gave me yesterday.'' But then i remembered that i had to rehearse my script for the new film where i am co-starring with Ren. As i was searching through my bag i suddenly realised that i must have left it in Ren's room yesterday while we were rehearsing together. In that moment i started to panic because i knew that rehearsing that script was vital but still that was the room of THE Tsuruga Ren and she shouldn't be allowed to go there. After some calculations i arrived to the decision of retrieving my script without staying in there too long and not moving anything so that he wouldn't notice. My plan was going perfectly because fortunately the script was right where i left it but as i was swiftly making my way to the exit i suddenly froze at the sound of voices in the hall way, i recognized them immediately and unfortunately it was Ren and the president. As fast as i could i closed the door,leaped across the room like a gazelle and hid in the closet, the steps were getting closer and suddenly Ren said '' That's strange i thought i left the door open.'' I mentally kicked myself '' Darn!''


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, so i've decided to continue and i made a longer chapter because i'm not sure when i'll be able write a new one but anyway enjoy!

(oh and btw Kyouko is 17 and Ren is 21)

* * *

_'' That's strange i thought i left the door open.'' I mentally kicked myself '' Darn!''_

''Oh well, i must have imagined it'' As Ren finished that sentence i let out a huge sigh of relief ''Thank god he forgot about it i don't know what i would have done if he would have found me, and the fact that i'm hiding is making it worse but this isn't a great hiding place since this closet door is slightly ajar and it doesn't seem to close properly. Anyway i wonder what happened it seems like they're having a heated argument out there'' unfortunately at that exact moment Ren and the president came bursting in.  
''How could you forget something like this Ren, did you realise that you put your career in danger by doing this!'' In that moment i felt relieved since they were so engrossed in they're conversation that they didn't notice the closet door being slightly open, i knew that this wasn't a conversation i should've heard but i also knew that it was too late too late to come out. I didn't have much time to think about it because then Ren turned and looked at the president in a reassuring way ''It's ok president i've got a some contact lenses here so relax already.'' Then the president glared at him '' How can i relax when you were walking around LME without your contacts anyone could have noticed.'' Ren clearly tired of this discussion sat down in a chair and sighed but by the look the president gave him it was obvios that he was not done. '' Don't you remember how much work we all did so that you could succeed here in Japan? I hope you do realise what would happen if the media found out about your true identity...'' ''Yes president i do know what would happen but I think you're overreacting, i mean it's not like i didn't dye my hair and i'm sure that nobody noticed.'' At that time i felt really confused ''Okay this doesn't make sense because why would Ren need to use contacts or dye his hair? Why would he need to hide his identity?'' While i was having an explosion of thoughts in my head the president turned in the direction of the door '' Well, make sure that it doesn't happen again because i don't give second chances, but i think you know,right Kuon?'' After that he left, leaving me in total shock and i just couldn't believe what i was hearing but then suddenly a surge of light cameand all i could see was Ren's shocked face and then i saw them, those green eyes. As i was losing myself in them i felt a familiar feeling rising to the surface.

* * *

**Meanwhile in an office in Tokyo**

''Where is that idiot he's twenty minutes late!'' As i was walking up and down my office i felt a sting of pain from my foot, after taking my heels of i noticed a blister on my foot and punched the wall i was leaning on in frustration. Suddenly a book fell to my head ''Ouch! Where did it come from? Oh that's right i forgot to fix the shelf, oh well that idiotic brother can fix it.'' When i picked up the book i realised that it was my fairy tale book from when i was little '' I thought i left it back at home, it sure brings back memories..''

* * *

**flash back**

_''Mariko nee chan why are mommy and daddy fighting so much?'' I looked away because i didn't know what to say to her, she's only 5 years old, she didn't need to know the reason behind our parents' constant fighting but then i saw her golden orbes fill with tears, i just couldn't stand to see her cry so i put a smile on my face and i wiped her tear stained cheek ''Don't worry! Even if they leave you alone me and nii chan will always be by your side.'' She wiped her eyes then looked at me with uncertainty ''Really?'' I smiled ''I promise, now how about i read you a fairy tale.'' Her face brightened up and she nodded..._

* * *

**back in the office**

I was sitting in my desk putting a plaster on my foot when suddenly my brother finally came. ''About time you came, why are you late!'' He looked at me curiously ''What are you..'' Then he gazed at the watch ''Oops, sorry anyway how are you?'' I looked at him incredulously ''Really? Is that what you came here for, because i have a meeting in twenty minutes and i need to revise some things.'' Meanwhile he casually walked and on one of the sofas in front of my desk ''Calm down Mariko, you need to relax and no the reason why i'm here is because me and Natsumi are getting married!'' My jaw dropped in shock ''Really?'' He glared at me ''Yes!'' I re adjusted my face ''Congratulations! She' s a real...well You're really lucky guy!'' ''Hey!'' After he glared again i giggled ''Oh relax Makoto i was kidding!'' I was really happy for them i mean Natsumi is a tall model with honey blonde hair, light blue eyes,kind personality and gets along with everyone, while he was tall and muscular with brown eyes and chestnut hair, kind of forgetful but tried his best, everyone who knew them could see that they were perfect for each other. ''So when's the wedding?'' He looked surprised ''Oh we haven't decided yet, but i was wondering what happened to your shelf?'' He pointed across the room at the shelf and then i remembered ''Oh yeah actually can you fix that?'' ''Yeah sure'' As he walked towards the shelf he suddenly halted when he saw the fairy tale book, i got up to put it way but i was too late because he had already picked it up '' I never thought that i'd see this book again, didn't dad get rid of it?'' I walked to him ''Well he tried to but i hid this and some other stuff before he could get his hands on it.'' He then started to browse through it. ''I can't believe it's been 11 years already.'' But then we stopped because there was a picture tucked in a page and when we looked at it my eyes widened in shock ''It can't be..''


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! This is the third chapter and i hope you like it!

* * *

_But then we stopped because there was a picture tucked in a page and when we looked at it my eyes widened in shock ''It can't be..''_

**Flashback**

_''Wow.. It's beautiful !'' _

_It was my first time at the beach and my father decided to take time off work to have our first family holiday. He must have felt guilty that he was never able to organise a holiday because of his busy work schedule, but it never really mattered because we knew that he was running a very important business and he always spent time with us whenever he could. It was just me, my father, my brother and my little sister; my mother had 'business to attend to' so she couldn't come but i didn't mind because she always had a detached attitude towards us and only acted like a mother in front of others, when i looked at my father i always wondered why a warm hearted man like him would marry a cold hearted woman like her. Some people may look at our life and think that with a father always at work and an uncaring mother we must be lonely, but with my siblings in that big mansion there was always something fun to do. My brother, Makoto was just a year younger while my little sister Kyouko was 7 years younger than me, but that didn't stop us from having fun and since she was young she couldn't read well so my brother and i used to read her fairy tales all of the time, we couldn't wait to go home and play with her and whenever we came home she would always have the brightest smile on her face._

_''Hurry up Mariko!'' Then i saw my brother running towards the sea while my dad was giving Kyouko a piggyback ride, i immediately caught up with them._

_''Dad why did you take us to the beach all of a sudden?''In that moment he put Kyouko on the ground and she ran towards Makoto who was by then sitting on the sand._

_''Well it's because today's Kyouko's birthday! She is turning 5 and we've never had a proper celebration for any of her birthdays so far, so i wanted to do something special and besides i thought that we could all use a short break.'' At that he smiled and then we went and joined Makoto and Kyouko that were playing on the shore._

_As the sun was setting after hours of swimming, playing and laughing we were finally tired, sitting on the sand at one point an old couple walked by and then dad got up and asked them to take a picture of us, after they took the picture dad decided it was time to go back. In the car ride home while my brother and sister were sleeping peacefully i looked at the seaside one last time and before i fell asleep i smiled hoping it would never end. _

**In the office**

Makoto was now trembling, i could feel his anger building up so knowing this i walked to my desk and took out my papers for my meeting so that i could revise it; but after a few seconds of that awkward silence i couldn't stand it anymore.

''When are you going to let it go? It's not like he could have done anything to stop this.'' He then turned his attention to me.

''I know...But he of all people knew what that monster is capable of and still didn't even put up a fight, and to make it worse he tried to hide every shred of her existence as if she didn't mean anything to him.'' At that i got up and walked to him.

''Now you know that isn't true, i don't agree with what he did but blaming him doesn't solve anything and it won't change what happened either.'' He just looked passively at me and headed to the door.

'' You need to keep in mind that he suffered because of this too, so please just talk to him.'' Makoto stopped and sighed. ''I'll try..'' And with that he left the room, i couldn't help but feel exhausted after that conversation so i sank in my sofa and took the photo in my hands, when i looked at it i smiled. It was a truly wonderful picture but in that moment i remembered Makoto's words, he might be 23 but he acts like a 5 year old sometimes! He is an idiot, but he was right about one thing and that was my father, he hid every photo or thing that she left behind and unintentionally i've started doing so too, because it was too painful to be reminded of her and the guilt from that day, but i have to move on and stop hiding it, thinking about it i just might know what to do with this picture...

**LME, Ren's office.**

**Ren's POV**

'Finally, i thought he would never leave! Now where did i leave my spare lenses...Oh that's right i hid it in my closet!' I walked to my closet but when i opened it i saw Kyouko inside it, i took a step back in shock. 'Oh no, what do i do now? She must have heard it all, i have to think of something to say to her!' After a minute of silence between us she suddenly hopped out of the closet and walked out of the room, i wanted to stop her but the words wouldn't come out of my mouth.

**Kyouko's POV**

'Those eyes, they seem so familiar like i've seen them before somewhere. Thinking about it with his eyes, his perfect build, his small face and if he dyed his hair blonde he would really look like a prince..' But then it hit me, at the time when i dropped the stone Corn gave me he knew that i got it in Kyoto, it didn't bother me at the time but now thinking about it it's really suspicious because if he knew that they mined stones like that then the only way he could have known was if he went there. In that second i knew one thing for certain, he had to be Corn, no doubt about that. I was so confused, i had to be alone to think for a while so i jumped off the closet and walked out; with my script in hand i went to the changing rooms while i kept wondering ' Why didn't he tell me?'


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, i had lots of free time this week so i was able to write a new longer chapter quickly. I hope you like it! **

**Oh and thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

_' Why didn't he tell me?'_

For the rest of the day I was able to avoid Ren, i went on with the Box R shoot without any problems thanks to Natsu but as soon as i finished and was out of character i found myself lost in my thoughts again. No matter what i did i couldn't stop thinking about it so after checking my schedule for the day i decided to change myself and go work at the Darumaya. In the changing room i saw the script i had recovered this morning from Ren's room so i was reminded of the events that transpired, my head was full of conflicting emotions because i was sad that he kept this from me but still couldn't help but feel happy and relieved that he's all right, for quite a bit now i had been aware of my growing feelings for Ren but he loved a high school girl and for all i knew he could still be in love with her so i decided to hide my feelings. While i was moping in a corner my best friend Kanae came in and noticed the dark aura around me.

''What's wrong? Did something happen?'' Not wanting to worry her with my issues i decided to deny it.

''Huh, oh no i'm completely fine Moko san'' But she saw right through my attempt and glared at me.

''Kyouko if something's bothering you i want you to tell me, or do you not consider me your best friend anymore?''

''No, no of course i do! Ok, do you remember the prince i talked to you about?'' She looked curiously at me.

''You mean that kid who gave you that stone you carry around, what about him?'' I took a deep breath.

'' This morning i overheard a conversation between Ren and the president, and well...I think that Ren was that boy.''

''How can you be so sure?''

''Just trust me Kanae i'm sure.'' In that moment i thought of all the times he must have mocked me, i got depressed again and slumped into the chair. '' I just can't believe he kept this from me...'' She patted my shoulder.

''it must be hard to receive this kind of betrayal from the man you love.'' After that comment i blushed and glared at her.

''Don't tell me you're going to start denying it now? Anyway i wonder when he found out...'' I gave her a questionable look. ''What do you mean?''

''Well i find it hard to believe that he knew straight away but regardless i think you should confront him on this matter after all he owes you an explanation.''

''I guess you're right, thanks Kanae.'' She smiled, when i went in the hall way i was stopped by Sebastian.

''Mogami san, the president wants to see you in his office immediately.''

Whilst i was walking to his office i couldn't stop the chills from going down my spine, i knew that Ren probably told him already about me hearing their conversation, i was really anxious because i was afraid he would fire me so i took a deep breath then went in.

''Oh Mogami kun thanks for coming so quickly, it's just that we need to discuss something.'' I looked at him hoping he wouldn't notice how nervous i actually was.''And what would that be sir?''

He took my file and opened it, browsed through the pages and then stopped. '' Your past.''

I felt relieved that he didn't mention Ren but now i was more confused. '' What about it?'' He sighed.

''Mogami kun i'm the president of this company, when you told me that you didn't have parental permission i let you stay here and debut but in order for me to help you i need to know what happened.''

I felt concerned because i knew that this day would come eventually, i just didn't think it would have to be this soon but as i saw the worried look on the president's face i felt really bad about troubling him.

''When i was little i used to live in Tokyo with my parents and older siblings but they divorced when i was 6. My mother got custody, after it was all settled i never heard from my father or siblings again and a few months later me and my mother moved to Kyoto. My mother would often leave me in a Ryokan for long periods of time and when i was 8 she left me there and never came back.'' The president stayed silent for a while but i decided to break that silence.

''I'm sorry i kept this from everyone.'' He looked apologetically. ''Don't be, everyone has they're secrets.'' He then got serious again. ''Did you ever try to get in contact with them since you came back?''

* * *

**flashback**

_It's been 5 months since i came to Kyoto with my mother, every week i wrote a letter to my father and siblings but i never seemed to receive a reply from them. I still remember that when mother left me at the Ryokan, i used to sneak out and check the mail box but it was always empty. My mother's finally home now so i better take this chance to ask her about it._

_''Mother?'' She looked at me angrily. _

_''WHAT?'' I took a step back in fear._

_''It's just that i wrote a few letter to father but i never received a reply from them so i was wandering...''_

_''Are you that stupid? They never really cared about you Kyouko, so why would they bother replying to you?'' In the months before the divorce my father had been very distant from us and because of that i seriously doubted that he would reply, but then nee chan and nii chan were different, they cared about me._

_''Nee chan and nii chan aren't like that!'' She smirked._

_''So then why haven't they replied yet? You know, i bet they've already replaced you by now with someone else.'' _

_I was shaking, my tears were on the verge falling but i swallowed them, because in that moment i didn't want my mother to see me weak but the urge was too strong so i ran out of the house into the forest. Whilst i was running i tripped and scraped my knee so after i got up i walked until i arrived near a stream. As i sat on a stone facing the stream i saw my reflection, my hair was a mess, my dress was filthy and my knee was bleeding i started to sob. I didn't want to believe what my mother said but there seemed to be no other possible reason__, so i started crying my heart out. I stopped when i heard someone approaching..._

* * *

''Not when i came here, but i never really had the time, ever since i came here i've been busy working and besides i don't want to be a bother... Is this all you wanted to talk about sir?'' I smiled softly.

''Yes thank you.'' I felt as if someone had just lifted a huge weight off shoulders, i guess it wasn't so bad telling him the truth. As i walked towards the exit i was tired from this seemingly endless day but my mind quickly changed when i saw Ren so i gathered all of my courage and went to him.

''Excuse me Ren san can i discuss something with you in private.'' Yashiro went into fan girl mode but was brought back to reality by Ren's glare and then he turned his attention to me.

''Of course.'' I walked and he followed me closely behind until i found an empty room.

* * *

**in an office in Tokyo**

In that moment i couldn't help but feel accomplished because the company that i'm running ( Akiyama Enterprises) is doing great and during lunch i was able to find a beautiful frame to put my picture in. As i finished adjusting the frame on my desk i realised that it was getting late and i wouldn't want to worry ,my husband, Takuto who should be home already by now. But while i was putting on my jacket someone knocked on my door, i was surprised since i wasn't expecting anyone and as i opened the door i was greeted by my father, Akiyama Takashi. I was surprised, since he was the last person i was expecting but i was relieved when he smiled and hugged me. My father was just 19 when i was born so he's still 41 but people often mistake him for being younger, he and Makoto look alike in everything except eye color, since father has golden eyes.

'' What are you doing here father?''

''I was in town so i came to visit and to congratulate you on your company's success.'' He then handed me a bouquet of my favourite flowers, violets.

''Thank you.'' I smiled and then we sat down on the sofa and talked for a while until he got and noticed the picture on my desk. As he gazed at it he smiled softly probably reminiscing about the past and i recalled the earlier conversation with Makoto and decided to come forward.

''Father, why did you never let us get in contact with Kyouko and why did you insist on us moving away from our home?'' He sighed

''It's complicated Mariko, you wouldn't understand..'' I looked at him with anger in my eyes.

''I'm not a child anymore father, me and Makoto deserve to know the truth!''

''Fine but in order for you to understand i'll start from the beginning. As you may already know our's was an arranged marriage, i didn't like the idea but for my father's sake i went through with it and a little after the wedding we had you. The years passed and even though i disliked her i loved you, Makoto and Kyouko with all my heart and it made it all worth it. When i found out that she was cheating on me i was honestly relieved because it was my chance to divorce her and get her out of our lives, but when i told her about the divorce she told me that if i went through with it she would have made sure i regretted it, i thought she was bluffing but i was wrong. When she decided to take custody of Kyouko i thought that she was joking since i knew that she hated kids, later we discovered that she embezzled a large sum of money and Kyouko was probably just insurance so that i couldn't hurt her. I wanted to contact Kyouko but i knew that if i did Saena would probably hurt her even more than she already was, the reason why i insisted on moving away was because that mansion brought back memories of her and at the time i couldn't take it.''

My fists were shaking in anger, i knew that my mother was a heartless woman but not to this point but i also felt sorry because my brother had been blaming my father all these years. Unfortunately i knew that there was nothing i could do about this because it was already done but i still hoped that she found a way out of there. He then got up and and cleared his throat to get my attention.

''I am leaving now because i have some unpacking to do, if you or your brother need me you can find me in our old house.'' With that he left.

* * *

**in the car..**

I was nearly at the old house where we all used to live, while i was driving i kept thinking if it was such a good idea to have told Mariko the truth but i knew it was for the best and i couldn't keep them in the dark forever. Finally i had arrived, while i walked towards i noticed that the grass really grew a lot but it was to be expected after all these years. When i opened the door to the house i saw something i was definitely not expecting to see...


End file.
